Channel X
Channel X ' ('99.1 FM) is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The station plays punk rock and is hosted by Keith Morris, the lead singer of Black Flag. Playlist *Agent Orange - Bored of You (1980) *Black Flag - My War (1984) *Circle Jerks - Rock House (1985) *Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) (1985) *Off! - What's Next (2013) *The Adolescents - Amoeba (1981) *The Descendents - Pervert (1985) *The Germs - Lexicon Devil (1978) *The Weirdos - Life of Crime (1977) *T.S.O.L. - Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) *Youth Brigade - Blown Away (1983) *Suicidal Tendencies - Subliminal (1983) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *D.O.A. - The Enemy (1980) *MDC - John Wayne Was a Nazi (1980) *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around (1980) * *X - Los Angeles (1980) * *D.R.I. - I Don't Need Society (1985) * *Redd Kross - Linda Blair (1982) * ( * These songs were orignally cut from previous-gen releases.) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Agent Orange - Bloodstains (1979) *Bad Religion - We're Only Gonna Die (1982) * Circle Jerks - Dude (1985) *The Alley Cats - Nothing Means Nothing Anymore (1978) *The Descendents - Ride the Wild (1979) *The Germs - Manimal (1979) *The Gun Club - Sex Beat (1981) Additionally, there were tracks sent by Posh Boy Records at Rockstar's request that were rejected and didn't appear on the trackID.gxt2. *Agent Orange - Everything Turns Grey (1981) *Agent Orange - Miserlou (1981) *Catch 22 - Stop The Cycle (1982) *Channel 3 - Manzanar (1982) *Channel 3 - You Make Me Feel Cheap (1982) *Ill Repute - Clean Cut American Kid (1982) *Kent State - Radio Moscow (1982) *Negative Trend feat. Rik L Rik - Black and Red (1978) *Pariah - All The King's Men (1983) *Shattered Faith - I Love America (1981) *Simpletones - California (1979) *Stepmothers - Guardian Angels (1981) *Stepmothers - Rub It In (1981) *Symbol Six - Beverlywood (1982) *Symbol Six - Ego (1982) *The Nuns - Media Control (1979) *The Nuns - Suicide Child (1979) *Youth Gone Mad - Life, Sweet Life (1982) *Youth Gone Mad - Oki Dogs (1981) Video Original Version: Enhanced Version: Trivia *This is Trevor Philips' favorite radio station, as it is the default station for his Bodhi. *This is the favourite radio station of the Blaine County chapter of The Lost MC. *This station appears to be a successor to Radio X, though Channel X plays punk music as opposed to the grunge of Radio X. **This is further proven by one of the station's stingers, which says "We've been Radio X for too long!", implying that the station was previously known as Radio X. *The logo of the station looks somewhat similar to Television X, an adult television channel in the United Kingdom. *Channel X might also be a parody of Channel V, a music video TV channel. *Songs from this station play in Ammu-Nation stores with shooting ranges in Pillbox Hill, Cypress Flats & Little Seoul, as well as inside the Tequi-la-la & tattoo parlors. *L.C.H.C. is indirectly referenced by Keith as "the punk scene in Liberty City." *A British lady's accent can be heard during one of the station's stingers, serving as a reference to the London punk scene. *The song "My War" by Black Flag will always play after Trevor enters his Bodhi and loses the cops after killing Steve Haines in The Third Way. See Also *It's Unleashed FM, a radio station in GTA 1 which plays hard rock. *Radio X, a radio station in GTA San Andreas which plays alternative rock. *L.C.H.C., a radio station in GTA IV which plays New York hardcore, hardcore punk, and crossover thrash. Navigation }} de:Channel X Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V